villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Endeavor
Enji Todoroki, better known by his superhero name "Endeavor", is a major protagonist from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is the father of Shoto Todoroki and the 2nd highest ranked superhero. He serves as the primary antagonist of the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. Endeavor is a hero that had one objective on his mind; to surpass All Might and claim his rank as the 1st ranked superhero of Japan. However, because of All Might's popularity, Endeavor feared that he would not get so far in his career. In order to continue his legacy, Endeavor arranged a marriage with a woman that had an ice Quirk and forcefully produce offsprings with her, until his wife was able to give birth to the perfect child; Shoto Todoroki. Ever since All Might's retirement from being a superhero, Endeavor was now on his way to becoming the 1st ranked superhero, much to his anger. However, after finding peace with himself and coming to respect All Might once more, Endeavor fully accepts his position and aims to become society's new Symbol of Peace. Personality Despite his status as a hero, he lacks many heroic ideals. He is prideful of his fame, and is envious of the fact that All-Might as a higher rank than him. His selfishness shows when he marries a woman with an Ice Quirk simply so he could produce an heir that could take All Might's spot as the Number 1 Hero. His abuse towards his wife causes her to have a mental breakdown, but he shows no concern for her when it happens. He would also abuse Shoto daily, believing that he must stand up for himself if he wants to get anywhere successful in his life. Endeavor also seems to not acknowledge the rest of his children, nor pay any mind and attention to them. However, all of this would change following All Might's retirement, after defeating All For One. Because the former retired, it meant that Endeavor's position would inevitably shift to the number one position. However, he was greatly enraged by this, as he believed that his hard work was pointless and had no meaning if it all lead to this. Eventually, Endeavor decided to settle matters with All Might, in which the two had a conversation about the future for himself. After his conversation while witnessing his son make up for his Hero License Exam, Endeavor has come realize the error of his ways and plans to turn over a new leaf. Rather than seeking fame, Endeavor now seeks to become a new Symbol of Peace that many can look up to. As a result, he's expressed joy in seeing Shoto doing well on his exam and appreciated Inasa's support for him. History Background Out of envy for All-Might's hero ranking, he forced an arranged marriage with a woman with an Ice Quirk so that he could produce an heir capable of surpassing All-Might. After three failed attempts, his fourth child, Shouto, had a Quirk that allowed him to use both fire and ice. When Shouto was only five, he isolated him from his siblings so he could put him through a rigorous training regimen. His wife would often call him out on putting the young Shouto through such harsh training. His abuse towards both Shouto and his wife would take a toll on the latter's sanity. One day, Mrs. Todoroki is on the phone with her mother talking about how she couldn't take their marriage anymore. When Shoto walked into the room, she snapped and threw boiling water in his face out of hatred for Endeavor. Endeavor would have her committed to a mental institution so that she wouldn't interfere with Shoto's training, which results in Shoto finally declaring his hatred for his father and would refuse to use his Fire Quirk out of spite (unless in an emergency like when he froze a student he was sparring with). U.A. Sports Festival Arc During the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, he is seen spectating the event. Shoto wished for a better challenge during the event because he was watching. When Shoto refuses to use his Fire Quirk, this prompts a scolding from Endeavor. After a pep talk from Izuku, Shoto finally decides to unleash his Fire Quirk, which causes Endeavor to proudly declare that he'll surpass him. After Shoto's match with Izuku, he tells him how proud he is and allows him to be his sidekick, but Shoto tells him that the only reason he was able to use his Fire Quirk because for a brief moment, he forgot about him. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Shoto chose his workplace to gain experience in the field of heroism. During the Nomu attack of Hosu, Endeavour hopes that he could encounter the Hero-Killer, Stain. Before he could, however, he had the task to dispatch the remaining Nomus in the city. Eventually, he was able to catch up with the rest of the heroes and Stain, who accidentally paralyzed himself. After the battle against Stain, Endeavor was given credit for his defeat by suggestion of the Police Chief for Izuku's, Iida's, and Shoto's protection. Forest Training Camp Arc After the incident during the School Trip, Endeavor complains about having to rescue Katsuki Bakugou because it would interfere with his busy schedule. His complaining continues when he's only assigned to stay with the police while the other heroes raid the League of Villains' lair. Hideout Raid Arc During All-Might's battle with All For One, he regresses to his weakened state, which Endeavor witnesses. This prompts him to remember the origin of his grudge against him. After the battle with All For One, All-Might was forced to retire from crime fighting, allowing Endeavor to finally get his wish to be the Number 1 Hero. However, he is not happy with his newly obtained position, believing everything he's worked hard for was all for nothing. Remedial Course Arc Endeavor meets up with All Might when asking advice about to being the Symbol of Peace showing that, despite solving cases, he feels that everything All Might builded will fall down. All Might explains to him that he always envisioned Japan needing a beacon of light that many can hope for. In doing so, All Might forced himself to ignore those around him. He then explains that Endeavor should not be seeking to fill in his shoes, but to build up his own path of becoming that same hope. After Shoto finished with his second Hero License Training Exam, Endeavor approached his son, expressing joy for his son, saying he's proud of him. Endeavor states that from this point on, he hopes to become a hero that Shoto can be proud of. While Shoto gives him the cold shoulder, he was satisfied to see his father take a good step for change. Pro Hero Arc Endeavor was officially presented as being the No. 1 Pro Hero in Japan. During the public event, the No. 2 Pro Hero, Hawks, begins to call out the other heroes on how they're simply saying what the crowd wants to hear, instead of what it is they actually want to say. Hawks then calls out Endeavor, stating that if heroes were approved by popularity rating, Endeavor would be at No. 4. He then passes the mic to him, in which Endeavor states he has nothing much to say about his position, other than to simply watch him act, much to Hawks' surprise. Hawks later meets up with Endeavor after the event, in which Endeavor angrily asks what he was up about. Hawks simply makes a request that he needs help dealing with a Nomu problem in his area. Powers and Abilities *'Hell Flame': Endeavor's Quirk allows him to manipulate and control fire at his will. He is able to use his flame abilities in a variety of different ways, such as creating fire spears and fire balls and melting walls with his feet, which allows him to run on walls. He can also control the temperature of his flames, to the point of creating blue flames. *'Physical Strength': Although Hell Flame is his only Quirk, Endeavor is very strong, as he was able to send a Nomu flying back with one punch, as well as breaking its skin off with said punch. He is also able to hold down a Nomu long enough for him to decapitate it. *'Keen Intellect': Endeavor is extraordinarily intelligent, as he has used his intelligence to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has keen deductive skills, as shown when he noticed how Izuku Midoriya's Quirk was not only was very powerful, but it was similar to All Might's, only after seeing it briefly. In combat, he swiftly decided that the best way to defeat a Nomu was to carbonize its cells, so it wouldn't regenerate. Overall, Endeavor is a very powerful hero. He is the No. 2 ranked hero in Japan, right behind All Might, and later ended up being No. 1, after All Might retired from crime fighting. His fights against the League of Villains and the Noumus have proven his ranking very well. Gallery Manga Endeavor Profile.png Endeavor.png Endeavor 1.png Endeavor 2.png Hell Flame.png Anime Endeavor headshot.png Endeavor_glares_at_All_Might.png Hell_Flame_anime.png Endeavor_kills_Nomu.gif Endeavor_chases_Nomu.gif Endeavorexcited.jpg|Endeavor with fiery spirit,very excited after he see Shoto finally use his fire quirk Miscellaneous Endeavor_alumni.png EndeavorSmashTap2.png Trivia *Endeavor seems to be a representation of what Katsuki Bakugo could become in the future: a hero filled with pride and ambition who strives to be at the very top. Both he and Bakugo have also shown to have violent, aggressive tempers. *When seeing All Might's true form during his fight with All For One, Endeavor briefly has flashbacks of his wife and son, then lashes out in fury. This possibly indicates that he regrets his actions towards his family, coming to the realization that all of his hard work of surpassing All Might was for nothing. *Endeavor's name means "attempting to achieve a goal", which is very fitting for his character. External Links *Enji Todoroki - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Envious Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Legacy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonists